


Beautiful Things

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(From the prompt) Shinobi are known across the globe as being beautiful to watch in bed. Kakashi and Iruka find themselves in a situation where a sovereign wants to witness this first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A gift to the Crown of Kajiya

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=460992#t460992) at the KakaIru Kink Meme (new kink post [here](http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/1758.html?format=light). Please prompt!!). Unbeta'ed.

In the south-eastern sector of the Land of Iron, the village called Kajiya was constructed deep inside a massive mountain. Iruka had heard stories of Kajiya: of the glittering walls and the numerous pathways built within excavated caves; the clever system which directed the sunlight from the top of the mountain into the heart of the village. Reality was far more dazzling.

He had to keep from staring as the Konoha delegation passed through a gate which was taller than any structure back home. No human being opened each gilded wing, but a series of silvery ropes were pulled by gigantic gears. Once inside Kajiya proper, Iruka blinked at how _bright_ it all was, how warm. He suppressed the urge to remove the heavy, fur-lined cloak which had been so necessary while travelling though the Land of Iron, a region dominated by tall drifts of snow and ice-covered wastes. Kajiya was warm and lush: trees with striated trunks flourished under cones of concentrated sunlight. Narrow waterfalls cascaded down the sides of the caverns and joined each other to rush under the suspended causeway as a roaring river.

"Kajiya is said to be the home of master craftspeople," Iruka murmured in the ear of the Hokage as they walked. "But this—"

"Is amazing." Tsunade-sama's expression was mostly fixed, but her eyes darted from side to side, taking in as much detail as possible. "What else? About Kajiya, that is."

Iruka nodded. The only reason he was a part of this delegation was because of his skill at languages, and he aimed to do his very best. 

"The Land of Iron has always been politically neutral, and Kajiya is no exception," he said. He was sure she knew all of this, but Tsunade liked to make sure that those around her were as informed as possible. "Kajiya is not the capital… at least, not yet. There are indications that the Daimyō would like to make it so."

Tsunade hummed quietly. All around them, other shinobi of Konoha walked with quick purpose. Iruka could see Hatake Kakashi on the opposite side, his cloak draped around his slender form; Iruka was sure that although he spoke at a low pitch, Kakashi-san could pick up every single syllable. Iruka dragged his attention back to the Hokage with some effort. It was difficult, for he liked to look at Kakashi-san. He always had.

"Kajiya produces metal of the highest quality: light and strong," he continued, pleased at the steadiness of his voice, "and they seem to be at the forefront of mechanical inventions. According to our investigations, other Hidden Villages have been interested in gaining Kajiya as an ally. Since the Land of Iron uses samurai for its defensive forces, Kajiya has indicated an interest in a shinobi affiliation. A sister-village, if you will, to tap into chakra-development and training." He could very well see the use of chakra in mining and construction down here in Kajiya; the fact that they'd done all this _without_ chakra was frankly astounding. To have an exchange of knowledge would be extremely beneficial.

Tsunade-sama nodded, plucking at the heavy cord which tied the collar of her cloak.

"What do we have on the Steward?" Kakashi-san asked, and Iruka shook his head.

"Not much is known; the Steward of Kajiya has considerable political power, since they hail from the same blood-line of the Daimyō. The Steward acts as his representative in the village, with a status similar to a hokage." Iruka frowned a little, rifling through his memories for anything else he'd gleaned. "That's about it, though."

"Thank you, Iruka," Tsunade said, turning her head slightly and favouring him with a quick smile. "Well done."

Iruka nodded as well; he'd been researching the Land of Iron and Kajiya for _weeks_ , and he hope that his investigations would be helpful to Konoha in any way possible. The delegation had been moving steadily along a wide road, from which other small paths branched off, presumably heading for residential or commercial districts. A gleaming spire rose up in the middle of the underground village (and at this point, Iruka used the term 'village' loosely), and it shimmered in the projected sunlight.

"The Metal Tower," Iruka told Tsunade-sama, jerking his chin at the spire. "It's actually a bit different in the local dialect, something like _stronghold of lustrous element_ , but I think 'metal tower' is a good translation."

Tsunade-sama actually turned her head to look at him in a directly appraising manner. So did Kakashi-san, his singular gaze very dark, and Iruka withstood their focus with a minimum of blushing. He really did like learning new languages: he found the task relatively simple and made a hobby in discovering particular sounds and rhythms. He picked up local dialects quite easily; most of his roles on missions consisted of blending in with the locals.

"I see," was all Tsunade offered, but a small smile played on her lips. "I think that you should be the voice of our delegate. What do you think, Hatake?"

"Whatever the Hokage wishes," Kakashi-san said, his tone even. The heat in Iruka's cheeks diminished. He was probably unimpressed by Iruka's mundane knowledge, and Iruka really couldn't blame him. The things that Hatake Kakashi had seen, the missions he'd been on; a minor interest in tongues would barely pique his curiosity.

Iruka glanced up at the Metal Tower; they had arrived at the wide steps which led up to a wide colonnade. A group of samurai awaited their arrival at the lowest tread. They wore simple dark armour, but even Iruka could see that they were finely made, connected at the joints with what seemed to be thick gold thread. Under their armour, their clothing consisted mostly of loose trousers, soft boots and shirts with long sleeves. One of the samurai stepped forward, bending low in salutation. Two swords of a very intriguing curved design hung from a thick cloth wrapped about her waist. Her dark hair was shorn on one side of her head, the rest of it falling into jagged layers on the other side.

"Greetings, Shinobi of Konoha," she said in a common speech as she straightened. Iruka tilted his head to one side, intrigued by the lilt of her accent. "I am called Tokiko, head of the Steward's personal guard. Welcome to…" she hesitated, squinting her pale eyes slightly, before saying, " _Welcome to the Structure of the Lustrous Element_ ," in a formal dialect of Kajiyan speech. Iruka was delighted to hear it; it was very close to a tongue once spoken in the northern parts of the Land of Fire, except for a few dropped syllables. To study it on a scroll was one thing; to _hear_ it, curling smoothly through the air, was another.

Tsunade-sama inclined her head at Tokiko-san with a smile, even as she glanced sidelong at Iruka. He stepped forward, and offered his own bow.

" _We bring shining greetings from the Village of the Hidden Leaf_ ," he said, speaking very carefully. Formal Kajiyan seemed tricky, the inflections slightly out of place; at least Tokiko's reaction was one of pleased surprise, and not affront. " _I am Umino Iruka, and I present our leader, Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama_."

The samurai murmured, and glanced at each other. For a moment, Iruka feared that he had said something foolish, but Tokiko's grin was very wide. 

She said, "Your speech is exquisite, Iruka-san. You honour us. Please follow us into the… Metal Tower." She raised an eyebrow and Iruka nodded. "The Steward awaits."

Tokiko spun on one heel and marched up towards the entry of the spire, which stood open just behind the colonnade. The other samurai fell into place around the group of shinobi. Tsunade-sama actually nudged Iruka into place in front of her, wrinkling her nose at him when he gave her a surprised look.

"I'm sure the other Hidden Villages didn't have someone with 'exquisite speech'," she whispered. "So you go ahead, sensei."

Kakashi-san made an odd noise, like a very soft snort. It sounded a bit like amusement, but Iruka didn't bother to delve too much into what it might mean. Instead, he chose to look at the Metal Tower's interior décor; the Steward apparently had a deep interest in the visual arts. The cold, shadowed beauty of the Tower's curving walls was warmed by swaths of heavy material and an army of tiny sconces with leaping tongues of flame. Paintings and sculptures sat within small alcoves. Iruka didn't know much about art, but he'd spent enough time in the Sandaime's office to recognize the particular flowing style of one master from the Land of Wind. He glanced over his shoulder at Yamato and Sai, who walked side-by-side at the back of the group. Of course, Sai gazed at each piece with what passed for deep interest on his placid face. Each work was arresting in its own way.

Tokiko took a sharp left, and entered what seemed to be either a very well-appointed office, or a small throne-room. At the opposite side to the arched doorway, a low, square stool sat on a dais. The legs of the stool were decorated with dark-red jewels. Just behind the dais, a long low table, its surface polished so that it seemed to be a pool of water, was surrounded by many large cushions.

A tall individual stood with their back turned, staring out of what appeared to be a window which looked out into a meadow. It was a _painting_ , so realistic that Iruka could imagine that he could feel wind wafting into the room. After a beat, he realised that there _was_ some sort of breeze, probably directed into the interior of the Tower in the same manner as the natural light.

" _Steward_ ," Tokiko called, clasping both hands together. " _I present Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, with her shinobi of Konoha_."

The Steward turned with an expectant expression. Iruka gazed at the narrow face with a high brow, long hair falling in a light-brown braid over one shoulder. He had absolutely no idea as to the gender of Kajiya's leader. The style of the lavish robes gave no hint, and the word which Tokiko had used for 'Steward' was no help at all. The Steward had wide-set, dark eyes and a small mouth which twitched into a tight smile. They placed one hand atop their chest and dipped their head, briefly. Chains of thin metal which loped around the slender neck glittered as the Steward moved.

"I am Shō, Steward of Kajiya. It is my pleasure to host the delegation of Konoha." Even their voice, with the pleasant timbre, could have been equally male or female. Iruka shoved his confusion to one side. It was unimportant, in any case. 

He clasped his hands together as Tokiko had done and bowed his head. " _Shō-sama, you who are also called the Shining Crown of Kajiya, we are honoured to be in your presence._ " He raised his head and then blinked in surprise. Shō-sama now stood right in front of him, that taut smile how loosened into something a great deal more pleasant. Shō-sama reached out and Iruka kept very still as long, slender fingers hovered near his chin. All the tips of Shō-sama's fingers were covered in bright copper, the metal fashioned into narrow points. They seemed sharp enough to draw blood.

"May I be allowed to touch your shinobi, Tsunade-sama of Kohoha?" Shō-sama asked in a low voice.

Tsunade-sama didn't seem particularly perplexed as she replied, "If Iruka-sensei allows it, Shō-sama."

Shō raised their thin eyebrows, their gaze slipping briefly towards Tsunade. "If… he _allows_ it," they repeated slowly, as if the concept was a novel one. Iruka detected the very moment that Shō noticed Kakashi, for their eyes widened a bit more. It was inevitable, Iruka knew; Kakashi was _very_ eye-catching.

Remarkably, the attention of the Steward fixed on Iruka again. Their fingers barely brushed Iruka's jaw.

" _You are lovely_ ," Shō declared. " _You will sit at my side during our discussions_."

That was how Iruka found himself seated right beside the Steward, cloak discarded underneath the table as trade-negotiations traversed atop it. He felt a bit dazed, and he hoped that he translated properly whenever Shō-sama or Tsunade-sama needed clarification. Across from him, Kakashi sat on the cushions with an alert air, yet his gaze was nonchalant as it landed on Iruka now and again.

The discussions seemed to go very well; Shō-sama appeared willing to create an alliance with Konoha. Iruka tried not to feel too proud that his handle of their dialect seemed to go a far way. They had a massive meal after quite a few hours of talking and continued for some time afterwards. 

Shō-sama turned to Tokiko, who had knelt just behind the Steward during the entire exchange. They spoke in a rapid tongue which Iruka couldn't follow, and Tokiko nodded.

"Shō-sama would like to make a final request. It is one of a personal nature, and so we ask that only Tsunade-sama, Iruka-san and Kakashi-san remain in the presence of the Steward."

The other Konoha shinobi didn't move, their eyes shifting towards Tsunade. The Hokage breathed out evenly, and gave a single nod. As one, the others rose, trooping towards the door. 

"We will show your people to their sleeping-quarters," Tokiko said as she rose as well, bowing to Tsunade and then to the Steward. As soon as the door swung shut with a heavy sound, Shō-sama put their elbows up on the surface of the table and leaned forwards, chin resting atop clasped hands.

"I presume that there is something from two of my shinobi that you want," Tsunade said without preamble. Her voice had almost no inflection, but her eyes were bright. "I would hear it."

"The stories I have heard of shinobi are true," Shō-sama mused. "Powerful they seem, and yet so beautiful. Their physical prowess must be wondrous to behold during lovemaking."

Iruka blinked. He hadn't expected _that_. He felt a warmth rushing up his neck.

"I would see these two, _together_ ," Shō-sama said, very softly. "This is the final offer in the negotiations from Kajiya."

Tsunade-sama's response was swift. "Sexual intercourse is not something used as a point of concession in Konoha."

"And yet," Shō-sama said with a quick shrug of one shoulder. "You are not in Konoha at this time. _Tell your honoured leader_ ," he said to Iruka, switching to the formal Kajiyan, " _that this is considered a private gift to the Crown of Kajiya. A gift_ ," they repeated, their gaze locking with Iruka's, " _to be treasured as a sign of good faith between our people_."

Iruka stared at Shō-sama's face; his eyes felt very wide in his head, but Shō-sama simply gazed at him as if they expected nothing but an affirmative response. All of his research tumbled through his mind; Konoha _needed_ Kajiya's mechanical and metallurgical expertise. With the other Villages crowding in, this could be their only chance. Konoha was the largest and most visible of all Hidden Villages, constantly targeted by enemies. 

Iruka cleared his throat and lowered his head, breaking their joined stare.

"Tsunade-sama," he said. "I think that it's best, diplomatically that is, if we bestow this… private gift to Shō-sama."

" _Do_ you think so, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi spoke up. His exposed eye was half-lidded, the expression casual. His shoulders were slumped down into a slouch as he rested against the cushions. Yet, his tone had a tense thread running through it. "How interesting."

A long silence hovered in the room, until Tsunade-sama said, "I will only give my permission if _both_ of them are willing."

"I'm willing, Hokage-sama," Iruka said, before he could change his mind. He swallowed hard as he heard Kakashi-san sigh.

"Very well," was all Kakashi had to offer. 

_After all_ , Iruka tried to convince himself, a wonderful attempt at a personal untruth. _It's just sex._


	2. Exquisite Speech

"I trust that these rooms are to your liking?" The young Kajiyan attendant asked as he showed Kakashi and Iruka the rooms assigned as their sleeping-quarters. Tsunade-sama had already been ensconced within a well-appointed suite, and she'd headed for the large bottle of wine placed on a small table near the bed. There'd been a bit of a wait as Kakashi had spent some time arranging the watch-schedule with the others from Konoha. The Steward of Kajiya had declared a tentative alliance with Konoha, but Iruka knew just as well as anyone that they could not drop their guard.

"It's… very nice," Iruka said with a small grin. The room was _more_ than nice. Just beyond the sunken foyer, he could see the wide, low bed, half-hidden by silken drapes which cascaded from a coppery frame. A tall, polished oval of metal hung on a wall beside what appeared to be the entrance to a bathing room. It was the most lavish sleeping space that Iruka had ever been in. The boy gave him a quick smile and then hurried down the corridor. Iruka entered first, toeing off his sandals and setting them on the available shelf, whilst staring at the single albeit large bed.

"So, sensei," Kakashi said behind him and Iruka turned around slowly. "What's the framework for this mission?" There was no hint of mockery in his voice and Iruka felt some of the tension seep out of him. That was the way to go, obviously; treat this like a mission.

"Is it a problem for you, having sex with a man?" he asked, getting right into it. Kakashi gave him a very long look.

"Seems a bit late for _that_ question, doesn't it?" Kakashi hung his travelling cloak on one of the carved hooks lining the walls, and then pulled off his flak-jacket to fold it, setting it on one of the shelves right above the hooks. Iruka stared as he hooked the material down his mask and dragged it down to underneath his chin. "The gender of my partner is not the problem," he said and Iruka felt his eyelids flutter at the movement of Kakashi's lips. "I do have a slight aversion to the aspect of voyeurism in this particular case." 

"Oh," Iruka said, and _right_ , he had agreed to have sex with Hatake Kakashi in front of Kajiya's Steward. Apparently, he had put some sort of mental block on that particular point of the story. "Well."

" _Well_ , you're on point for this particular assignment." Kakashi peeled off his gloves and set them atop his jacket, then slid off his forehead protector, the Sharigan eye pinched shut. "Let's hear how you want to deal with it."

Slowly, Iruka unzipped his own flak-jacket and folded it as well, his mind whirring over all he'd seen in the Metal Tower.

"The Steward likes beautiful things," he said, squeezing the material in his hand. "That's why you were chosen. _We_ , that is." He heard the unsure falter in his own voice.

"Oh, sensei," Kakashi said, a dry laugh in his words. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do," Iruka's mouth released before his brain could apply the brakes. He kept his gaze averted as he tried to keep his tone crisp: "You're smart, and a powerful shinobi. And, physically, you're very attractive."

Kakashi hummed noncommittally. With an effort, Iruka recalled the works of art in that massive entrance hall.

"Shō-sama also admires flow, movement," Iruka said, his head lowered as he gazed on the floor. "And a… _display_."

"Should we practice first?" Kakashi asked, and they both eyed the bed, probably given for that very reason: to practice. Iruka had shared a bed with colleagues before, so it stood to reason that he should have no problem in this situation. The small knot in the pit of his stomach didn't seem to share that line of reckoning.

Iruka said, "No. I think part of the whole presentation should be the… the _novelty_ of discovery." He smiled to himself, still gazing at the bed. "The Steward wants something like art, something beautiful. And when you're making love for the first time with someone you _really_ want to be with, then it's the most —" He looked up, smiling shyly because it was so easy to float in such a familiar fantasy. Kakashi stared at him as if he'd had grown an extra head, and Iruka felt his smile fade.

"Tokiko was right." Kakashi sat on the bed, twisted the knot of the wrappings around his lower legs and unravelled them. Long scars marred his skin, even the soles of his feet.

"Right in what way?" Iruka began removing the top layer of own uniform. They'd probably sleep in their trousers and shirts.

Kakashi laughed a little. "Sensei, you have such _exquisite speech_." He crawled onto the bed and lay on his back, keeping to one side. He laced his fingers together over his chest, and closed his eyes. After Iruka removed his own sandals, he glanced around the room and located a switch near the door, which apparently dimmed the lights overhead. Iruka waited for his eyes to get accustomed to the now shadow-filled room, and then got into the bed as well. The chasm between their bodies felt frosty.

"I think you should top," Iruka said after a few long beats. "You're far more well-known than I am, and being penetrated might not be too helpful for your reputation."

Kakashi remained silent for so long that Iruka thought he had gone to sleep. "It doesn't matter," he finally said, voice soft. "My sexual reputation is really not important to me."

"Alright." Iruka rolled onto his side and propped the side of his head up with one hand. In the gloom, he could make out the gentle rise of Kakashi's nose, and the shape of his lips. His hand spasmed ever so slightly, as if trying to reach for that normally concealed mouth. He clenched his fist, keeping it right where it was.

"Here's how we'll go about, uh, the mission," he said. He saw that Kakashi's eyes were closed. "Are you… are you with me, Kakashi-san?"

"Go ahead, sensei," Kakashi murmured and the smooth quietness of his voice made Iruka's skin go hot and cold at once. "I'm all yours."

Very carefully, Iruka ignored his treacherously bubbling pleasure at those last three words and began to outline his plan.


	3. Over Before We Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with explicit sex.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi called from the bedroom as Iruka soaked in the luxurious sunken bath. "Our clothing has been delivered."

"What?" Iruka splashed around, stretching one arm out for one of the many massive, fluffy towels set on a short stool next to the bath, and failing to snag it. " _What_ clothing?"

"For our presentation to the Steward, I suppose." Kakashi's voice had just the slightest edge to it, and Iruka rose up out of the fragrant water, snatching one of the elusive towels.

Kakashi had risen before him, and had gone to take a bath first. Iruka had smiled to see him emerge in a short robe, the pale length of his legs exposed. When Iruka had gone into the bathroom, he'd gazed around the space: there were numerous small tiles on the floor and the wall, and they glittered in shades of blue and gold. The small shower was set next to a bath large enough to hold a small company of shinobi, with numerous spouts for both warm and cold water. He had to admit that he spent far longer in the bath than was strictly necessary. He finished drying his skin as quickly as he could, making a face at his damp hair and then took up one of the short robes which had been folded on one of the shelves near to the door.

When he pulled open the heavy curtains which separated the two spaces, he stopped at the piles of robes which lay on the bed. Kakashi held up one in his hands, eyeing the shimmering dark cloth; his mask lay askew across his nose. Iruka went over and plucked up a few as well.

"There are quite a few layers, here," he said. "We should probably stick to two."

Kakashi nodded and pulled the material over his head, not bothering with the many fastenings which trailed down the front. The dark clothing was a close-fitting robe, almost a sheath, with very long sleeves which belled out at the wrists. The sides of the sheath were cut all the way up to top of the hips. It moulded against the lean lines of his body and clearly displayed the mound of his cock. Iruka averted his gaze and hurriedly found a matching one, pulling it on as well. It felt cool and smooth against his skin, and he turned to see Kakashi tugging on a looser robe, with a high, stiff collar. This second robe had no sleeves at all, and was of a bright reddish-gold shade which warmed his skin; his pale hair fell around his face in loose waves. Iruka approved most heartily of the effect; someone had even thought to send a black patch for his Sharingan. Kakashi wrapped a slender length of cloth around the lower part of his face to cover his mouth and then sighed as he glanced down at his bare hands.

"I never thought I would miss my gloves so much," he remarked as Iruka chose a silvery over-robe and pulled it on, adjusting the collar with quick movements. "Are you ready?"

Iruka nodded and followed him out into the corridor. An attendant waited by the door, handing them each a pair of soft shoes with pointed toes which covered the entirety of their feet, and then led them to a nearby room to have a meal. Iruka could hardly eat, and he noticed that Kakashi picked at his food as well.

"The Steward awaits in their private quarters," the attendant informed them as soon as they pushed their plates aside and cleansed their hands in bowls of warm, scented water. "If the honoured shinobi will follow me."

Briefly, Iruka wondered where Tsunade-sama and the others might be waiting. Hopefully, they were being entertained, or given a tour of the village. They climbed a wide, winding staircase up a few levels of the narrowing spire and emerged onto a floor which served the personal quarters of the Steward, as evidenced by the number of samurai standing guard. They all turned to look curiously at Kakashi and Iruka. Tokiko emerged from behind the pinned-back triangle of a heavy curtain and raised a hand in greeting.

"Dismissed," she called, and all of the samurai slipped past Kakashi and Iruka, followed by the attendant. Tokiko waved them forward, holding up one side of the ornamental drape so they could duck inside. The space in which they found themselves was fairly dim, barely lit by a smattering of small, squat candles. These were encased in metal orbs, neat holes drilled into the surfaces so the soft light of the candles could emerge. The orbs hung from the high ceiling fine wires, and they appeared to float in the air. Iruka spotted the bed: it was low and broad, covered in material so white that it seemed to glow. Sheer cloth fell from a high frame, the dimensions of which were somewhat larger than bed, giving the impression of a stage. Two small statues stood guard on either side of the bed: metal wrought into branch-like shapes, with a flat section atop the branches. A small collection of items sat on each statue.

"Shō-sama," Tokiko called and Iruka turned at the rustling of the Steward's clothing. Iruka turned and looked up at Shō-sama's face with a wary smile; their black robes of a deceptively simple cut. "I am stationed at the main entrance to this floor. You are alone with the shinobi of Konoha, as you have commanded." Her tone had a trace of reprimand in it. Iruka could understand: she was leaving the leader of her village with two foreign shinobi. This probably went against every bit of her training.

"My thanks, Tokiko," Shō-sama replied, but their gaze was fixed on Iruka. As Tokiko exited, she undid the fastened side of the curtain and then, they were alone. Shō-sama came close and cupped Iruka's face in their hands. Iruka felt more than saw Kakashi's body tense, ever so slightly.

"What a pleasure it is to see you attired in traditional Kajiyan dress," Shō-sama murmured. The fingers of one hand slipped from Iruka's jaw, and carded slowly through the loose fall of his hair. " _I may consider keeping such a person as lovely as you. For… diplomatic reasons_." They laughed, very softly and Iruka smiled as well. When Shō-sama released him and stepped away, Iruka turned to see Kakashi gazing at him, his eye dark.

"Kakashi-san," Shō-sama said, walking to one shadowed corner of the room to sink very gracefully into a very large armchair. They curled up their legs and settled in comfortably. "As you can see, I have dimmed the lighting in my quarters, so that I will not see your face clearly. You may begin at your leisure."

Iruka took a deep breath and toed off his soft shoes. He headed for the bed, pulling up the sheer material so he could duck under it, holding it up so that Kakashi could follow. The cloth hung around the bed didn't seem so sheer on this side. In conjunction with the low candlelight, Iruka could hardly see Shō-sama. It was if they were completely alone.

His hands were steady as he undid the cord at the collar of the over-robe, letting it slide off his shoulders and to the floor. Kakashi's gaze locked with his as he did the same, and after the slightest pause, he pulled off his makeshift mask. 

Iruka smiled and then stepped back into a defensive stance, both legs bent at the knees. He turned, presenting his side to Kakashi as he raised his hands. To his surprise, Kakashi smiled in return and the taut lump which had taken up residence in the pit of Iruka's stomach loosened. Kakashi adopted a similar stance; his front-leg slid in a slow, almost taunting manner into Iruka's space. Iruka lunged forward, kicked that invading leg to one side and chopping at Kakashi's neck with one hand. Kakashi blocked it, his arm sliding down Iruka's to grab at his wrist and turn it, quick and sharp. Iruka turned with it, actually spinning under the length of his own arm and yanking it out of Kakashi's loose hold.

He brought up his knee, aiming for Kakashi's lower ribs and then slapped at his other side with an open-hand combo. Kakashi maintained that small smile on his face as he deflected every blow, as if he was entertained by Iruka's close-range attacks; as he _should_ be, for they weren't really attacks. Iruka wasn't really attempting to harm him, even though he was no match for Kakashi. Iruka had explained last night that this would be an opportunity to show off the skill of Konoha's shinobi, as mild as their sparring was right now. In addition, what better foreplay was there for shinobi?

He had blushed in the dark when he'd said that part. Kakashi had remained silent, and Iruka had hurried on to outline the rest of their task. 

Now, he ducked under Kakashi's reaching grab, slung his arms around his neck and impulsively dragged him close for a hard kiss. Kakashi grunted, as if Iruka had stabbed him, and his lips parted. Iruka slid his tongue into his mouth, stroking quickly against Kakashi's tongue and then pulled back, dropping down to swing around in a roundhouse kick. He struck Kakashi's legs, causing him tumbled backwards, but he easily caught himself with one arm braced on the floor. He rolled towards the bed when Iruka raised one leg high and slammed it onto the floor, barely avoiding his head.

Kakashi glanced up at him, his gaze deeply considering. Iruka brushed his hair to one side, annoyed at the tickling at his cheeks and neck. Kakashi took advantage of that very brief distraction: he surged up and moved so quickly that Iruka couldn't track his actions. In an instant, Kakashi stood behind him, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other around Iruka's waist. He pulled and Iruka went up on his toes, his back pressed against Kakashi's chest. 

"Careful, sensei," Kakashi murmured in his ear and Iruka shivered at the sensation of his warm breath. "This might be all over before we actually start."

Iruka frowned slightly, not comprehending what he could mean, and then tried to elbow him in the side; Kakashi managed to avoid the blows. Iruka abruptly relaxed and so did the hold around his neck. Iruka stood there for a long moment and then, experimentally, pushed back his hips, rubbing his bottom against Kakashi's crotch. He felt the half-hard press of Kakashi's cock against the seam of his ass.

Kakashi's arms fell away, but his hands ended up on the exposed skin at Iruka's hips. His palms felt shockingly warm, and Iruka turned around, shifting close. Their chests moved together in quick breaths and Kakashi's hands slid under his robe, cupping the curves of Iruka's bottom.

Iruka kissed him again, softer this time. He touched Kakashi's face with the very tips of his fingers, trailing lightly across the breadth of his shoulders and down his arms. Kakashi's lips moved against his, slow and willing. Iruka couldn't help but press right against him, make him feel how aroused Iruka grew, _for him_. He walked Kakashi back towards the bed, pausing only to pull Kakashi's remaining robe over his head. Iruka pushed at his shoulders and Kakashi fell back on the soft surface of the bed, limbs sprawled. His prick, long and mouth-wateringly thick, was flushed red all over. Iruka hitched up his robe and crawled onto the bed, between those long legs. Kakashi went up on his elbows and stared down as Iruka licked slowly from the root, right to the tip. He even teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, savouring the slightly bitter taste.

Kakashi made no sound, but his lips parted as Iruka took him fully inside his mouth, sliding down and up and maintaining a light suction. Iruka could keep this up for quite some time, and he smiled around Kakashi's prick between his lips, fondling his balls lightly. When he sat back, slowly jerking Kakashi off in his fist, he felt very satisfied at the way the infamous Copy-nin gripped the sheets.

He stopped to strip himself of his own robe. Kakashi grabbed his wrists as his hands were raised over his head, the glossy cloth still covering his face and head. Iruka heard low laughter as he tried to free himself, but Kakashi said, "Stay still," in the kind of voice he would use when commanding a troop. Iruka remained kneeling, arms raised over his head and slowly gathering the material in his hands. Kakashi's lips folded over one of his nipples and his mouth was warm, tongue moving around the hardening nub.

"Kakashi," Iruka murmured as soon as the robe cleared his head and his hips jerked when Kakashi curled his fingers around his erection. He tossed away the over-robe, pressed his palms against Kakashi's face and drew him up back again, enjoying the light scrape of stubble against his palms. 

Iruka felt as if he could kiss him forever, just kneeling on this bed and leaning against him, rubbing his hands over that hot skin. When they broke the kiss and Kakashi bent his head to suck at his neck, Iruka stared at the curtain with half-lidded eyes; he knew he faced Shō-sama and if he managed to focus, he would probably be able to make out the Steward's shadowy form. He gasped when he felt his buttocks being parted and a questioning touch explored the tight, dry furl of his hole.

He turned his head slightly, lips brushing Kakashi's cheek. "I can't wait for you to be in me," he whispered, only half-aware of his thoughtless babbling. "I know you'll feel _incredible_."

"Please stop talking, sensei," Kakashi replied, just as softly. Iruka went still, a chill going through the haze of lust burning through his mind; he had lost himself in the feeling of Kakashi's body against his and completely forgotten that this was a mission. He took a few deep breaths and tried to compose himself, despite the throbbing in his cock.

"It's enough that you _look_ that way," Kakashi continued, pushing him to lie back. "But I find myself at my limit when you say such things. I warned you about this being all over before we even started, didn't I?"

Iruka stared up at him; his eyes felt overly wide. Kakashi stared back for a few beats and then glanced away, reaching out to one of the bedside statues. He took up a small pot of thick, gold-hued liquid and dipped his fingers into it.

"Are you ready?" he asked and shook his head when Iruka opened his mouth. "Don't say anything. Please." He smiled as he made this request. Iruka pressed his lips together, and nodded.

He breathed as Kakashi opened him up; it wasn't uncomfortable at all, possibly because his threshold for pain was reasonably high… or that he was eager, achingly so. Kakashi's eyes were downcast, focused on his own fingers. 

"I'm even more ready for you," Iruka murmured and he watched as Kakashi closed his eyes briefly, jaw clenching. He pulled his hand away and grabbed Iruka by the waist, moving back to settle against the pillows. Their legs tangled together, and finally they ended up with Iruka kneeling atop him, legs folded so that his heels pressed against the backs of Kakashi's thighs. Kakashi moved underneath him, muscles flexing and cock stroking the seam of Iruka's ass. The head of his cock pushed in, slipping against Iruka's hole, and Iruka moaned, softly.

He sat up, reaching back to grip Kakashi's cock. Holding it steady, he sank back down, watching Kakashi's face. Kakashi's cheeks were high with colour, but his expression did not change, even as Iruka kept going down, slowly taking him in. 

Iruka's thighs flexed as he went up and down again, slowly. There was no strain on his body to do this and he allowed himself to enjoy the hot pulse of Kakashi's prick against his insides, squeezing around him. Kakashi held onto his hips, thrusting up into him at the same pace and Iruka smiled down at him, awash with desire.

He arched his eyebrows in challenge and leaned backwards, bracing both of his hands on the surface of the bed behind him. Kakashi narrowed his eye and followed, sitting up and folding his legs underneath himself, increasing the movement of his hips. Iruka licked his lips and pressed his thighs tightly against Kakashi's sides.

Distantly, he wondered how they appeared to Shō-sama, bodies taut against each other. Kakashi sat up even more, his palms splayed across the small of Iruka's back as he tilted him forward again. Iruka reached around his neck with both hands, slid into his lap even more and pressed close, chest to chest once more. He inhaled deeply at the sweat-damp hollows of Kakashi's neck, bit lightly at the skin and exhaled softly over the curve of his ear.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned, head tilting back as he rode his cock with increasing urgency; he felt hot all over, his own cock caught between their stomachs. "Yes, you feel _so good_."

"Damn it," Kakashi growled and kissed him, hard. His fingers dug into Iruka's skin and that very slight edge of pain shoved him over the edge. He jerked against Kakashi twice, his release spattering over their skin. He shivered as Kakashi released him to lie in a boneless heap on his back, hands braced on either side of his head.

"Mmm," Iruka hummed as Kakashi set up a bruising pace, hot and wet and _right there_ ; he flinched as Kakashi's cock now dragged over that sensitive mound inside him. His cock twitched, very interested but all spent. He forced himself to go up on his elbows, roll his hips with every rough push until Kakashi went perfectly still atop him. Iruka felt as if he could come again at the rush of wet heat coating his insides. He slid his arms around Kakashi's neck and drew him down, pressing their lips together over and over.

Kakashi sighed against his mouth and then drew back, glancing around. The curtain to one side shifted and Shō-sama slipped in, holding out a small damp towel. Iruka accepted it with his cheeks burning, reaching back to dab at the thin trickle of ejaculate from his hole. Shō-sama sank to the ground, watching them with bright eyes as Kakashi handed over Iruka's robe and pulled on his own.

Shō-sama said, "That was… not what I expected."

Iruka bit his lower lip, plucking at the neckline of his robe. What could they have done better? Last longer? They'd been at it for a reasonable time. Possibly, Iruka had been talking too much, just as Kakashi had warned him—

"It was perfect," Shō-sama declared and Iruka's shoulders slumped with relief. "I must admit, I enjoyed your… athleticism. But the _passion_ …." The Steward trailed off, their smile one of beaming delight. "I thank you for your gift. I will speak to your Hokage tomorrow."

Iruka ducked his head, sliding off the bed after Kakashi. Shō-sama reached out to stroke his wrist and Iruka smiled up at them.

He actually jumped when Kakashi took his other hand, his grip light but seemingly heavy at the same time. 

"Please excuse us, Shō-sama," Kakashi said, and walked out of the Steward's quarters, not quite dragging Iruka after him. He released him so that they could put on their over-robes just outside the main entry. "How do you feel?"

"Oh." Iruka did a quick self-check. His ass twinged with the remembrance of Kakashi inside him. "I feel well, actually."

"Good." Kakashi gave him a sidelong look and then strode off towards the winding staircase. Iruka watched him go, stung deeply.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kakashi-san," he called out, trying to keep his tone even and calm. Kakashi probably heard the tremor in his voice, but all he did was raise one hand in acknowledgement as he disappeared down the stairs.


	4. Diplomatic Incident

"Iruka!" Kotetsu called at the door to Iruka's apartment, pounding on the timber in that obnoxious manner he had. He knew exactly where to hit in order not to trigger any of Iruka's numerous traps; Iruka deeply regretted showing him the trick. "Tsunade-sama needs to see your scrawny ass right now!"

Iruka let out a wordless yell of frustration. He had just arrived home from school and all his papers were scattered around the living area. In his bedroom, clothing had been tugged out of every shelf and drawer, and strewn over his bed. He'd already been informed by ANBU that Shō-sama and the contingent from Kajiya had almost arrived, exactly seven months after the Konoha had completed their own visit. 

"You do know that you're going to be late for the welcome ceremony!" Izumo bellowed, apparently putting his mouth right at that sliver of space between the door and the frame. "Put on your fancy clothes, let's get moving! That Shō-sama character has sent word, asking for you _personally_."

"Could you STOP SHOUTING!" Iruka roared in reply. "You are _shinobi_ , so it would be GREAT if you could display maybe one iota of circumspection!"

"Oooh, _big words_ ," Kotetsu said, mockingly. Iruka rolled his eyes and tried not to yank his hair out of his head. "You can use those on Shō-sama, but don't dare show off on _us_!"

Iruka refrained mightily from throwing a barrage of weaponry at his own door. He knelt on the floor, staring at the unfortunate pile of his 'formal' clothing. Normally, he didn't care for such things, but he felt he couldn't show up at the Hokage Tower wearing clothing that he _should_ have had repaired years ago… or at least, he should have bought new ones. That was a down-side of constantly wearing a uniform: he didn't need to think about any other clothing.

"Iruka-sensei," a new, thankfully quieter voice said from outside and Iruka went still. Kakashi was at his door. Kakashi, who greeted him with equanimity every time they crossed paths, and didn't act as if he recalled having sex with Iruka in front of someone else. Iruka got his feet quickly and sprinted to his door, flinging it open.

In the corridor, Kakashi leaned against the hand-rail which seemed to hold back the foliage of the inner courtyard just as much as it served as fall-protection. He had a large metallic box tucked under one arm. Kotetsu and Izumo stood a few feet away, staring at him. 

"Shō-sama has sent you a gift," Kakashi said and held out the box to Iruka. Kotetsu and Izumo's heads swivelled so they could gawp at Iruka, wide-eyed. "Traditional Kajiyan robes. Shō-sama expressed the wish that you might wear them today."

Blood rushed to Iruka's cheeks, his memory helpfully informing him about what he'd been up to the last time he'd worn traditional Kajiyan robes. 

"Thank you, Kakashi-san," he said as he took the box. Kakashi kept looking at him, his eyebrow raised and when Iruka gave him a slight smile, his lips twitched under his mask. They both turned to look at Kotetsu and Izumo.

"What?" Izumo snapped.

"Maybe you could give me a bit of time," Iruka suggested. "For…"

"For what?" Kotetsu scowled at him. "We're supposed to bring you right to Tsunade-sama, immediately!"

"I'll make sure he arrives on time," Kakashi said, voice flat. "You can leave."

Kotetsu gave a disbelieving sniff, but he allowed Izumo to drag him off. "Just don't be late!" he screeched as they departed.

Iruka turned and dashed back into his apartment, setting the box on his table and undoing the latch carefully. He heard his door click shut as he pulled out the opulent layers of cloth with a wide smile.

"This is really beautiful," he said and closed his eyes as Kakashi's mouth pressed against the side of his neck. "Kakashi, I'll be late."

"If Shō-sama tries anything with you," Kakashi said, conversationally, "there might be some sort of unfortunate diplomatic incident. Possibly involving Naruto, I'm not sure as yet."

Iruka laughed, leaning back against his chest. Kakashi had been the one to approach him after they'd returned from Kajiya, offering to take him out for a friendly meal. One friendly meal had led to another, and another.

"Are we dating?" Iruka had wondered at one point, as they'd walked together late one night, the warm summer spreading a star-filled night over their heads.

"Do you think we are?" Kakashi asked, because he had the infuriating habit of answering a question with a question. Iruka had huffed at him; he fended off constant queries from tiny human beings every single day. Kakashi being cryptic was really no challenge.

"If we are, I think we're working backwards," Iruka told him. "We had sex first and now _this_."

"It was spectacular sex," Kakashi said, voice soft. He strolled easily, not looking in Iruka's direction. "I told myself that I was pleased over a successful mission, and then I got annoyed because instead of simply appreciating you from afar, I finally a physical component to go with all of that."

Iruka felt his mouth go dry. "I—" he tried and then managed to say in a raspy tone: "Well, it's either we're dating, or you think I need to be fed, which I actually do not mind."

Kakashi had tilted his head, finally looking at Iruka. "I'll feed you anything you like," and the simmer in his voice had sent heat up Iruka's neck.

Now, Kakashi stepped around him, pulling down his mask. He pressed a quick kiss to Iruka's lips and Iruka grinned against his mouth. Their casual acquaintance in public was a fantastic cover for their growing relationship and Iruka kind of liked it that way. So many people knew him as Naruto's beloved teacher, and Kakashi's reputation was not to be disregarded. Iruka felt it prudent that few people knew of them as possible, if only to keep himself as far from the prying eye of the public as possible.

"If you like, I can make it up to you later," Iruka offered with a sly waggle of his eyebrows when Kakashi pulled back. "I can keep on my new robes and you can try to make me come all over them."

"The things _you say_ ," Kakashi muttered, and kissed him again more deeply. Iruka moaned against his mouth, pressed up against him. Kakashi pulled away from him, holding him by his shoulders at arms'-length. "You should probably get dressed, or we won't turn up at the ceremony and the Hokage will probably have us thrown in prison."

"At least we'll be together," Iruka quipped, lightly and then sobered as the weight of what he said hit him. 

Kakashi's eye tracked the expression on his face and then slowly, he nodded. "That would probably be the best part of it. You get ready. I'll be outside."

Iruka dressed and hurried to the Hokage Tower, ignoring the stares of other shinobi and civilians as he headed for the largest of the meeting halls. His odd clothing and loosely bound hair would definitely draw attention, he was aware of that. He took up a position a few places down from the Hokage's left, and Kakashi stood right behind her, just in time for the wide doors to swing open, admitting Shō-sama and their retinue. The official greetings took some time, but as soon as they were over, Shō-sama made a bee-line towards Iruka, taking both of his hands in theirs.

" _Iruka. As beautiful as ever_ ," Shō-sama declared and smiled down at him. " _It is a pleasure to see you again."_

" _The pleasure is mine, Shō-sama_ ," Iruka replied, and it was true. He was genuinely pleased to see Kajiya's Steward again, which was a bit startling to himself. He'd thought that he would have been filled with embarrassment, but that was not the case.

Shō-sama inclined their head and then their gaze slid to one side. Iruka glanced in that direction, noting that Kakashi stood a few feet away, engaged in quiet discussion with Tokiko. Kakashi glanced over at them, and nodded coolly. When Iruka turned back to Shō-sama, the Steward gave him an assessing look. 

"Shō-sama?" Iruka asked in the common tongue. "Is there something wrong?"

"How can there be?" Shō-sama replied, a mysterious smile playing on that small mouth. "When someone as gorgeous as you finds happiness, then there is nothing wrong in the world at all."

Iruka blinked rapidly and then smiled. Kajiya's Steward seemed to be far more perceptive than he'd thought; he'd have to make sure that the Hokage was aware of this. "Shō-sama, you flatter me as usual."

"I'd hoped to do more," the Crown of Kajiya purred, and finally released Iruka's hands. "But I am not in the habit of putting myself in harm's way. I'm sure you agree?"

"I… yes, Shō-sama," Iruka answered. The Steward dipped their head in a quick bow and then moved away to speak with Konoha's elders. Kakashi strode past and gave Iruka a kind of up-and-down look, so quick that he was sure nearly everyone present hadn’t noticed. Yet, Iruka felt his skin tingle with anticipation, as if Kakashi's scan had been a physical touch.

"I do hope you've been practicing that so-called exquisite speech of yours, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said over his shoulder.

"Oh yes, Kakashi-san," Iruka called after him, as innocently as he dared. "Putting my tongue to good use, I would say."

Kakashi's stride hitched for just a beat, the equivalent of stumbling for him, and he glanced back briefly to raise his eyebrow at Iruka. At the same time Shō-sama burst into loud laughter a few feet away, and the elders glanced at each other in befuddlement, obviously unsure that they had been so amusing. 

"My apologies," Shō-sama murmured. "I am simply… _delighted_ by Konoha's beautiful things."

_So am I,_ Iruka thought, furtively watching Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, even as he spoke to some of Kajiya's other representatives. _So am I_.

_fin_


End file.
